


Whistles The Wind

by Ein_The_Corgi



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Post-Episode 26: The Real Folk Blues (Part 2), Sad, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_The_Corgi/pseuds/Ein_The_Corgi
Summary: Things might have turned out better, if only Spike had asked for help...Songfic inspired by Flogging Molly's "Whistles the Wind".





	Whistles The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the song "Whistles The Wind" by Flogging Molly and started thinking of it as a Jet/Spike song... The last verse especially killed me, so I couldn't help but write a songfic inspired by it. Not responsible for any keyboards destroyed by water damage...

_"Oh you'll find your way out, but there's no going now_  
_Every woman and child drags you down for the dive_  
_It's not safe being free, can't give back what you feel_  
_He said you'll always be in heaven with me"_

  Jet slumped down on the yellow couch, having just gotten back from the police station. The worst had happened- his best friend and business partner of three years was gone and never to return. He looked around at the room that had been so lively just the week before, but was now deathly quiet. Ed had gone to God knows where to find her father and taken the dog with her. Faye was probably going to stick around for a while, but at the moment she had gone to take out her anger on some slot machines. He would pick her up later... Truth be told, he missed the noise created by all of them, but Spike's especially... It had only been a few hours and he already missed everything about his old friend- even the stench of cigarette smoke that always seemed to follow him wherever he went. He would even miss having to wake him up from his horrible nightmares...

  
  He wasn't surprised when he'd gotten that call from the police- the kind no one ever wants to hear and even less to give. Sure, he was saddened -as any best friend would be- when they'd summoned him to the station to identify his friend, and yet somehow he wasn't surprised. Spike had always been a lonely soul, seemingly content to drift in the wind like a feather cast off by a bird. It wasn't hard to guess that he was bearing a silent burden of some sort, although he hardly ever talked about it and preferred to be vague even when he did. Still, Jet couldn't help but feel more than a little angry... Why couldn't that goddamned idiot just _tell him earlier_? He could- no, _would_ have done his best to help his friend in whatever means possible, because that's just what friends did. He would have helped keep a lookout for the Red Dragons or driven his friend to the farthest reaches of the galaxy to look for that girl... Hell, he would have even unloaded all of his heaviest artillery on that building and nuked Vicious off the face of the planet- All Spike had to do was _ask_ , and maybe things wouldn't have had to end this way...

Jet sighed. He put his head in his hands, trying to keep from crying.

  
  But no... Spike just wasn't the kind of guy to ask for help, even if he needed it. Sure, he was always grateful whenever someone saved his ass, but he'd never outright ask for assistance or even admit he was having problems in the first place. No, he had to be subtle. Instead of admitting whatever was troubling him, he'd drop little hints... little glimpses of information that wouldn't reveal exactly what was on his mind and yet still were somehow supposed to convey the message that all was not alright. Jet should have known how bad things had really gotten when Spike told him the parable of the tiger-striped cat... That story would forever be tainted in Jet's mind now, and all because that damned idiot was too goddamn stubborn to ask for support even when he clearly needed it most. He should have known by then that that was his way of saying goodbye forever... that way he could have perhaps done something about it. But he didn't, and now all Jet could do was hope that if there was an afterlife, his friend was having a happy one with the woman he loved, free from all of the trials and tribulations of his past.


End file.
